Meredith, Meet the Gang
by LightDarkSugarSpice
Summary: DISCONTINUING! Meredith returns to Japan to meet up with her old friend Yuugi and experiences a few bumps on the way.
1. Back Home To Domino

Back Home to Domino

* * *

The girl stepped out of her uncle's limo. She stood and looked back at her old home. Her new home. It had been three years since she had been in those halls.

"Miss. Jones let us bring your things inside." Her butler said.

"Thank you Lawrence." She quietly replied.

If you had started to wonder, this girls name was Meredith Ann Jones. She had long, silky and curly blond hair. It reached down to her waist. And also, her being a well known singer in the United Kingdom for her young age, stylists would not let her cut it, only an inch trim every six months. Meredith was considered to be very attractive for a 14 year old. .

Meredith walked slowly into her house. It actually looked the same. She continued to move up the stairs, to her old bedroom. When she opened the door, Meredith thought she was 11 again. Her so called parents really hadn't changed a thing. The covers were the same, the curtains, even all of her old pictures were there. Even the one with her and her best friend Yuugi. Meredith picked it up from its lonely place on the desk and looked at it. They were sitting on one of the benches at their old elementary school. Yuugi was waving and Meredith had her arm around his shoulders. 'I wonder if he still has that puzzle?' she thought. Meredith chuckled and placed it back on her desk.

She looked at the picture for another moment. "Lawrence!"

"Yes, Miss. Jones?"

"I'm going out." Meredith walked down the stairs and grabbed her coat and cell phone.

"But Miss. Jones, your uncle left specific instructions for you not to leave until he arrived." The butler walked after her.

"Well he can yell at me then. I'll be back by 11 ok? See ya!" The girl walked out the door. "What does it matter to my uncle anyway. It's not like he's actually going to live here. I live alone and unfortunately, I stand alone. Ha well not completely alone." Meredith said quietly to herself, "I still have Yuugi. Well, I hope anyway..."

Meredith walked down the old empty street. She remembered where Yuugi lived. In the turtle game shop across the street and around the corner. That's how she had always remembered it. She was actually kind of nervous. She checked her watch, it was only 7:30pm. The shop closed at nine. Well it did when she was younger. Meredith reached the corner and turned. The shop was still there. It hadn't changed at all. Meredith walked up to the door of the shop, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

******************  
The little bell rang. Signalling to the old shop owner, Sullivan Motou, that a future customer had entered. "Hello there!" he said to the girl, "Is there anything that I could help you with?" He asked her.

"Well," the blond scanned the shelves, "do you have any problem solving games? One player preferably." She said.

"Hm let's see... I just may have a few things that you may enjoy." He turned to the shelf behind his desk. "Do you like puzzles Miss?"

"Oh yes! I am a great solver of puzzles. At least I think I am." The teenager still scanned the shelves.

"Really? My grandson likes puzzles too his name is--"

"Yuugi? I know." The girl faced the old man.

Mr. Motou thought for a moment. 'Haven't I seen this face?' he thought. "Meredith?" He asked.

"Hi Mr. Motou. I'm back from England!" She made a slight wave and curtsy.

"Oh Meredith my dear how are you?!" The old man gave Meredith a warm and big hug.

"I'm good. How about you? And Yuugi?" She asked.

"Oh I am well. But you should ask Yuugi yourself." Mr. Motou walked over to the stairs leading to the house. "YUUGI!" He called, "There is someone here to see you!"

"One minute Grandpa!" Yuugi yelled back. Just hearing Yuugi's voice sent Meredith's heart racing. She prayed with all her might that they would still be great friends. Footsteps where heard coming down the stairs. And soon a young boy was seen at the bottom steps.

"Meredith?" He walked up to her. They were the same height now.

"Wow Yuugi, you grew!" Yuugi grabbed Meredith in a big hug.

"Wh-when did you get back from England?"

"Today."

"Oh my gosh Meredith you have to tell me _everything!_" He pulled her upstairs to the family room

******************  
Mr. Motou had gotten Yuugi and Meredith some cookies, Milk and some candy and left them to talk things over.

"So when did you get back?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"I got back today." She said taking a bite out of her cookie. "But don't worry yourself, I'm really sure that everything will go back to normal soon." Meredith smiled at Yuugi. He smiled back and took a piece of candy. "Oh by the way, do you still have that puzzle?" Yuugi nodded excitedly and left to go retrieve his treasure.

Yuugi came back with a golden metal box in his hands. "I know I've been working on it for going on eight years now but, there's something about it that just keeps me going!" Yuugi set the box down in front of Meredith and opened it. She gasped in awe.

"Oh my god Yuugi it's so beautiful!" She said. "Can I look at it?"

"Sure!"

Meredith gently reached into the box and pulled out the puzzle, the millennium puzzle, if she remembered correctly. Yuugi probably was almost one half of the way done. He had been working on it for so long, she hope that his patience would be rewarded. "Yuugi, tell me the legend again. You know what's written on the box?"

* * *

**Well there's the end of chapter 1! yeah! P.S. Plz no flaming! constructive criticism is well appreciated though! Thx alot! lyl!**


	2. Stories are told, and secrets revealed

**AN: Hey its me... i know this is kinda quick... well maybe not... idk ANYWAY, i just had to keep going! The idea's screaming at me to be written and i must obey!!!**

**P.S. Im using the english names but kind of refering to the manga/Japenese version. **

**Legend: **Talking, _"Talking through a device"_, 'Private thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything! Well except Meredith... and Lawrence... and anything to do with her... yeah.......... ENJOY!

* * *

**

Stories are told, and secrets revealed

* * *

"Well," Yuugi said, "it is said that anyone who solves the puzzle will have one wish granted." Yuugi said shyly.

"And..."

"Meredith you've already heard this... why do you need to hear it again?" He looked over at his elementary school friend.

This kinda took Meredith back a second. "I-I I just wanna hear it again, that's all." She laughed weekly. No one had really asked something like that, but knowing Yuugi, She should have expected that.

"Well Gramps has told me what is on the front of the box," Yuugi reached behind him and grabbed it, "it says 'To the one who controls me, I will give dark wisdom and strength.'" Meredith just made a silent 'wow' and looked at the strange box.

"What else do you know?" She eagerly asked.

"Meredith... I know you don't like scary stories..." She just urged him on. Yuugi sighed. "Okay, it was found in the early 1900's, **(AN: I got all of this from the manga. You can check if you don't believe me...) **a team of English archaeologist took it from the tomb of an ancient pharaoh. But everyone after died a mysterious death. Grandpa says that the last one who died was screaming something about a shadow game **(AN: or yami no game, whichever is typed out faster.)."**

"Whoa... that is kinda creepy," Meredith looked out into the night sky nervously. "But you're wrong," Yuugi gave her a puzzled look, "I hadn't heard all of it. You never told me about where it was found.. or about the screaming dead guy..." She took the millennium box out of Yuugi's hands and looked at it. "Hm, I wonder what this person was trying to say when they wrote that." Meredith carefully examined the box.

"Wrote what?"

"What's written on the--" But Meredith was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She reached inside her purse and looked to see who it was, then groaned in protest.

"Who is it?" Her friend asked.

"My uncle." She answered the phone, "Hello?"

_"Meredith Ann! You were supposed to stay home until I arrived!"_ Her uncle yelled at her.

"I know, I know, I had to take care of something though." She replied back.

_"Well you should be more careful! Huh, where are you?"_

"At one of my friends houses. I'll be home at--"

_"I'm sorry dear but you must come home immediately."_

"But Uncle--"

_"No buts Meredith. Now." _

She sighed and gave Yuugi a said look. "Okay, I'm on my way."

_"Good. I'll have more to say when you get home."_ Her uncle hung up.

"Sorry Yuugi, I guess I have to go." Meredith started to gather her things.

"Yeah I guess so. Well I'll see you Monday?" Yuugi asked hopefully.

"You may see me Monday, but that doesn't mean you won't hear me before then!" She giggled and gave Yuugi a tight hug. "'Bye." She said and left the house and store.

******************  
Meredith walked up to the door of her house. She reached for the door but it opened instead, reveling her uncle. "You know I hate it when you do that." She walked around him.

"Oh Meredith dear, I was so worried. And plus, I sensed you coming." Meredith looked over her shoulder to glare at the uncle, "It was only natural."

'Yeah, when is it natural to have an uncle that reads minds.' She thought to herself, almost to herself anyway.

"Well I suppose you have a point dear." Her uncle said, sitting on the leather couch and taking a sip of his red wine.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Meredith turned round and faced him. "And also remember, you're only my half uncle, so don't get any ideas about the whole blood relatives thing."

There was a pause. "I sense worry coming from you, what are you hiding?" He raised the one eyebrow that you could see, the other was covered by this hair. "Why don't you tell me dear." He tilted his head to one side, "I will find out eventually--"

"Now thatis where you are wrong." Meredith pointed a finger at her uncle, as if asking him to see if she was wrong, "What's in my mind will stay in my mind."

"Unfortunately for you that is for meto decide." Meredith grabbed her things and was about to go to her room but two hands grasped her shoulders. "What are you hiding?" He leaned down to her right ear, "You're trying to pretect someone... who is it?" he whispered. Her uncle could sense that this person was of great importance to her. "It was the person you just visited wasn't it?" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Meredith closed her eyes and did everything she could to keep her thoughts her own. 'So much for talking to Yuugi.' she thought. "Aw, shit." she whispered.

"Who is this Yuugi?" The uncle released his niece and returned to his spot on the couch.

"A friend of mine." She said not moving from her position. "Who you will not touch," Meredith looked over her shoulder, "who you will not look into. Promise me this, you will not cause any pain to him physically, mentally, or emotionally, while he and I are in Domino."

"I give you my word." He replied. Meredith went straight up to her room and slammed the door. The uncle just took another sip of his wine.

"Mr. Pegasus, you have just recived a call from headquaters that you must return to England first thing in the morning."

"Very well Lawrence." Maxamillion Pegasus raised his glass as a toast to Meredith. "May you have a good school year." He chuckled and drank the rest of the contents.


	3. First Day of school

**Yet again, another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own YGO... if i did, i'd be making money right and left....**

**Enjoy!**

*********************

First Day of School

* * *

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!!!!!

Meredith shifted slightly hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over. Then she heard her door open, and footsteps enter.

"Dear wake up you'll be late for school." Pegasus gently rubbed her shoulder.

_Make me._ She thought and put a pillow over her head. Knowing her "request", Pegasus ripped the covers off her body.

"AH!" Meredith huddled into a small ball, trying to keep warm. She was in her bra and shorts after all.

"Get up." Was all he said, and walked out the door. Meredith slowly sat up; she looked at her clock it read 6:30am. _Damn!_ _I am gonna be late! I said I'd meet Yuugi at 7:00!_

She swung her legs out of bed and ran to her closet, grabbed her uniform, then ran to the bathroom. "Uncle! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?!?" Meredith yelled through the bathroom door.

"Your alarm went off so I had assumed that you would be getting up." He stood in his same old red suit across the hall from the bathroom.

Meredith walked to her room, "Oh don't give me that excuse! I hear it every year!" She walked back to the bathroom and started brushing her hair. "So did my parents send me a good luck card? Or did they forget?" She had meant for it to be a joke but, it had turned out not to be.

"Meredith," she looked up at her uncle, "your father called me yesterday and he had some relatively good news." Meredith finished braiding her hair and turned to face her uncle.

"What is it."

"Your mother is... well, pregnant." Pegasus just looked at his niece. She looked at him wide eyed. He scanned her thoughts quickly, she was, you could almost say delusional. _Please tell me that for once you're joking? _He heard the silent plea in her mind. Pegasus just shook his head in response.

"Uncle Max! Why did you have to tell me now!" She looked at her watch, "'Kay you know what? Just forget it." A headache threatened to rise.

"Meredith darling wait," He grabbed her shoulders, "I wanted to tell you first so that you'd be ready when they tell you." She looked at his reveled eye for one moment.

"They're coming?" She asked. He nodded. "Why? I mean, they don't have custody of me so why?"

"They're still your parent Meredith Ann and you can't ignore that." Meredith walked down the stairs, her uncle behind her.

"Uncle I have to go to school. See you when I get home." She grabbed her book bag and wristlet and walked out the door.

Pegasus just stood there in shock for a moment. Meredith had spoken one thing but thought something entirely different: _My birth parents don't mean anything to me. You and Lawrence are my only family. _"Mr. Pegasus sir, are you alright?" Lawrence asked politely.

"Yes, Lawrence. Thank you." Lawrence bowed slightly and returned to his work. "I'm sorry dear Meredith, I truly am."

**********************  
"Good Morning Meredith!"

"Good Morning Mr. Motou! Where's Yuugi?" She wondered.

"I'm here!" Yuugi game out of the game shop with his school jacket half on. "Hey Meredith I hope you don't mind but would it be okay if we waited for Tea to get here?"

"Tea Gardner? Oh my gosh yes! Yes of course we can wait for her!" Yuugi sighed gladly.

"Hey um, Meredith? Are you ok? You look kind of troubled?" Yuugi asked.

"Me? No! No, I'm just fine! I guess I'm just a little nervous about going to school. That's all."

Yuugi let it drop after that. But, something in her eyes, they were almost glazed over and out of focus as if she had received some bad news of some kind. _Maybe she'll say something to Tea about it. Meredith did always feel more comfortable with other girls._

"Meredith?" A girls voice said.

"Hey Tea!"

"W-when did you come back from England!?" The two girls hugged.

"I got back Friday evening."

"This years going to be so much fun! Oh, hi Yuugi!" Tea waved slightly at Yuugi. Yuugi blushed and waved back. "Well come on! We'll be late on Meredith's first day!"

"Good Bye kids!" Mr. Motou said, "Have fun!" The three teens just waved back at the old man.

***************  
They arrived at Domino High 10 minutes early so Meredith could find all of her classrooms in advance. She felt this very odd high despite the dreadful news she had gotten earlier that morning.

"So Miss. Jones, this is your locker." Said the secretary.

"Thank you very much miss." Meredith bowed respectfully.

"Wow Meredith, your locker is near Seto Kaiba's." Tea said leaning against the wall of lockers.

"You mean the Kaiba Corporation Seto Kaiba?" Meredith turned wide eyed to Tea and Yuugi. They both just nodded quickly and shifted their heads down. "What is it? Like he could really do anything to us. I mean we don't bother him, he doesn't bother us right." Yuugi shyly shifted his eyes behind her and down. Getting the hint she turned around.

"Oh wow!" She said, "If it isn't the imfoumus Seto Kaiba!" He just gave Meredith his usual hard, cold stare. "So do I get a 'Hi, nice to meet you!' or is that just your personality?" He glared at her. "I'll take that as a no." Meredith said.

"Get out of my way. My locker is there." He said in a monotone.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wound your ego, or, well I should say fuel your ego. Or perhaps I hurt your pride."

"Just move." He said again. Meredith slightly stepped to the side and motioned with her hands for him to proceed. Meanwhile, Tea and Yuugi were looking at Meredith with serious wide eyes. Tea couldn't believe that she had the nerve to stand next to him let alone speak to him andtry to provoke him. Yuugi on the other hand knew that she was secretly summing up Kaiba as an adversary, or, knowing her, how to win him over. Yuugi was thinking probably the latter.

Meredith looked over at them. "What? Looking at the man won't kill you. There is only one creature that can do that and her name is Medusa! And she's not even real! So don't be afraid." She looked back over her shoulder, "I'll see ya!" She grabbed Yuugi and Tea by the elbows and dragged them away.

Now, Seto Kaiba looked through the files that his brain consisted of to find out where that girl was from. She looked very framillar. _Not that it's important._ He kept telling himself. Finally he found it. She was the leader of the British band Norma! His brother loved her music for some very odd reason. He shut his locker and walked slowly to class.

*****************  
"Everyone," The teacher said, "I'm pleased to announce that we have a new student entering our class today. Miss. Jones would you please come in?" Meredith shyly entered the room. Once the class saw her face whispers began to spread around the room. The guys (excluding Kaiba and Yuugi) were talking about how hot she was and how perhaps to get her attention. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor in particular. The girls were saying how they could get her to sit at their respective tables so the guys would come over. "Attention everyone! Care to say a few words?" The teacher asked.

"Well hi! I guess, um, I'm Meredith Jones. I'm 14 I, ah, transfered from a bording school in England and I'm really no good at multi-player games! So don't ask." She quickly hurried to her seat. Glad to be out of the spotlight. Yeah she could sing in front of a million people but you half the time couldn't seethose million people because of the spotlights blaring down on her face.

"Well okay then! Open your chemisrty books to page 25 and we'll get started." The teacher then began the lesson.

Really no one but a selected few (Yuugi, Tea, Meredith and Kaiba to be exact) were paying attention to the lesson at all. People were too interested in the new girl to really care. The guys and ladies plotted their ways to get her attention. Then the bell rang. The tention in the air just relaxed tremendously with the starting of lunch.

Meredith seized her lunch, grabbed Yuugi and ran out of the class room as quickly as possible with Tea a few steps behind. Kaiba just chuckled darkly in his seat getting out his laptop. _Better her than me._ He thought.

"Meredith! What was that for?!" Tea said as soon as Meredith had stopped outside.

"They were, like, I don't know... gonna eat me or something! It was scary!" She just plopped down on the grass and pulled out her bagel and cream cheese.

"Well, you are new here." Yuugi said.

"Oh I know, but man! Did you see all of those guys! I was like a chocolate suflay or something! Gosh!" She started to spread the cream cheese on.

"I guess that you can be glad that you're free, until class starts." Tea said, trying to be reassuring. Meredith just groaned. Yuugi and Tea laughed and started to eat.

"Hey!" Two boys came over to where the small group was located. "You're the new girl right?" One boy was blond the other was a brunette.

"Yes," Meredith said carefully, "and who might you be?" She looked up at them.

"Joey Wheeler's the name!"Said the blond.

"And I am Tristan Taylor."

"Guys get a life, she's clearly not interested." Tea spoke to protect Meredith.

"Gardner, I think the girl can talk for herself." said Joey.

"Ah, Guys," They looked at Meredith, she had stood up, "Look, I really appreciate what you are doing but, as Tea said, I'm really not interested and I actually have my eye on someone else." Joey was wide eyed and Tristan looked hurt.

"Kay, well see you in class then." Tristan said. He had to pull Joey away.

"You handled that well." Yuugi looked up at Meredith, proud of her. He had always wished that he could be as strong as she was.

"Oh that was nothing." she leaned over to Yuugi, "As long as no one asks about Norma we should be okay!" she whispered into his ear. Yuugi just nodded.

*********************  
RING-RING-RING! The school bell sounded again. The day was over! And Meredith was more than glad to have it be over.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Meredith." Tea was grabbing her things.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Meredith asked.

"No I have dance class, but I'll see you tommorrow kay! Bye!" She waved and walked off.

"Well Yuugi, I guess we should head out." She told him. Yuugi nodded, grabbed his things and then they left. It was a quiet walk home, Meredith thinking about the events of the morning and Yuugitrying to figure out how to ask her about what was wrong. But before Yuugi could think of something, they arrived at his house.

"I'll see you tommorrow Meredith! Bye!"

"Bye!" Meredith waved lightly. _*sigh* What a great kid. _She continued her short way home. But when she reached it, there was a familliar red hummer out front. "No! No way!" She ran into the house.

"Oh Meredith Honey its soo good to see you!" Said a woman with a slightly round tummy.

* * *

**Wow... very long chapter... and tired fingers... from txting to typing this... wow! Srry tht it was so long... :)**

**Hope you like it! **

**Reveiw plz!!!!**

**lyl!**


	4. Unwanted Guests

**Kay... the perhaps long awaited chapter 4! yeah... maybe not... *sighs* Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO in anyway shape or form... i wish i did, I'd make Meredith real character... and rewrite the whole series so she could be in it... (Except season 1... she'll be busy during that season...)**

**Well enjoy!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Unwanted Guests

* * *

"Mom?" Meredith whispered.

"Oh yes honey! Come here give your mother a hug!" She walked over and gave her daughter a tight squeeze.

"Where's dad?" Meredith asked. More out of curiosity than concern.

"Your poor father can't make it," she pulled a handkerchief out of her blouse, "He's been so busy preparing for the new baby! OH! Did your uncle tell you?" Meredith just nodded emotionlessly. "Oh Maxamillion! I always knew that you were reliable!"

But, Pegasus paid little attention to his sister-in-law. He was focused on his distressed niece. He carefully searched her mind. She was thinking of all of the possible ways to escape. Pegasus decided to help her. "Meredith why don't you--"

"Oh Pegasus stop it! Can't you see that I am trying to speak with my daughter!" She turned back to Meredith, "Now dear I was hoping that maybe you would like to spend the holiday with us?"

"No, no, no!" Meredith yelled and fell into her uncle's lap. Mrs. Jones just had a puzzled look on her face. Did she not like her parents anymore?

"Maxamillion, can you explain this behavior?" She glared him down, but he remained unaffected, for he was stroking Meredith's hair to keep her calm.

"Maybe we should speak about this alone." he lifted Meredith up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom where he set her on her bed. "Try to relax honey okay." He spoke softly to his niece. She just nodded and rolled over. He left the room and walked back down the stairs.

"What is this all about Pegasus." Mrs. Jones said as he came in view.

"Meredith's mental health." He said leaning against the wall that lead to the stairs.

"Mental health? Why what is wrong with her?"

"All of those years of neglect." Pegasus looked coldly at her.

"Neglect! I love my daughter!"

"Clara, when Meredith was born, you and Peter looked after for about a year then seemingly forgot that you had a daughter." Clara looked distraught. "She tried to get your attention many, many times as I recall. She was ignored until she was five then I stepped in. I want my niece to be able to take over Industrial Illusions one day and if she's mentally ill, she cannot do that!"

Mrs. Jones just looked at Pegasus, tears starting to form. "I knew it," she said, "You just wanted to steal my child away from me. Well I will say one thing, you will not be getting this child."

"That depends on how you treat this one, maybe losing a child will help you raise it better than Meredith would have been."

**(Meanwhile in Meredith's room, she was remembering all of those years she was alone)**

_*Flashback Start*_

She was Three years old, Uncle Max had just told her that they were going to go to Egypt to find some rare tablets so that he could finish his long awaited cards. He had said they were three legendary cards.

"Mama, mama, mama!" She had said, "Uncle Max and me are gonna go to Egypt!" She said standing tall with her arms over head.

"That's nice dear." Her mother replied. She was looking at a magazine. She hadn't even looked at her child.

"Mama?"

No reply.

"Mama?"

"What Meredith! Can't you see that I am busy with something! Go bother Lawrence or something!" Clara hadn't yelled but she had a very firm tone in her voice.

Meredith had tears in her eyes, "Mommy?"

"Get out Meredith Ann!" Her mother yelled and she pointed a finger to the door.

Meredith just cried and ran. Clara felt a twinge of guilt making her daughter cry. _Well she'll get over it. She is old enough. _Clara pushed those thoughts away and continued to read about Brad and Angelina.

Pegasus had just entered the house at that time. He saw Meredith ran across the living room and into a corner. He slowly walked over. "Meredith?" He squatted down to her level. "What's the matter?"

Meredith just sobbed for a moment before answering, "M-m-m-mama... mama... sh-sh-she yelled... at... at ME!" She sobbed louder and squeezed herself into a tighter ball on the floor. Pegasus reached down to his niece and picked her up.

"Come on dear, you're coming home with me tonight." Without bothering to tell Clara, he walked back to his limo, a sleeping Meredith in his arms.

_*Flashback Ends*_

**(Back with Pegasus and Clara)**

"What do you mean by that?" Clara asked defensively. She stood tentatively near the door.

"Meredith does not consider herself your daughter anymore." Pegasus watched as Mrs. Jones gasped. _How could he say such rude things to me?! _She thought. For a fleeing moment, Pegasus was about to answer her unspoken question but then thought better about it. He sensed his half-brother approaching the house.

Peter Jones walked into the house with a twinkle in his eye. "Hello my love," He kissed his wife, "Ah my dear half-brother Maxamillion!" They shook hands, "How are you?"

"I could defiantly be better." He said staring at the pair.

"Oh Peter darling," his wife began, "Maxamillion is trying to steal our Meredith away from us! He says that our baby doesn't love us anymore!" She put her handkerchief to her eye and wiped the nonexistent tears.

"Oh Clara!" Mr. Jones chuckled, "He's just pulling your leg! He just says things like that to intimidate people!" The man started laughing. "But I still sometimes wonder how we lost that custody battle?" He put a hand to his chin in thought. "Huh... oh well, we have a new baby to worry about now! Well Maxxie, it was good to see you! We'll come by again when we know more about the baby! See you!" Peter had to basically drag his wife back to their red hummer before they finally drove off.

Pegasus walked quickly back up the stairs, "Meredith," he called, "Honey?" He knocked on her door.

"Come in." He heard the tears in her voice. Pegasus found her sitting up in her bed, he sat next to her and rubbed her back with his right hand. _When will I get over this Uncle?_Meredith quietly asked. "I don't know dear," He kissed her forehead, "but I do know, that, you will always have me, to stand by your side." Meredith leaned against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime darling. Anytime."

* * *

**Yeah! Done! YAHOO! So yeah... hope you liked it... please review, and if you have any questions DON'T HESITATE TO ASK! lol *hint, hint, Review, hint ,hint* **

**See you next time!**


	5. My life is a living hell!

**OK........ i know its been like... forever... i think ... i don't even know how longs its been but i am back! **

**So here's a little info about my situation... (you may skip if you like)... i am in skool so i have had a lot of work to do so i can only update every now and then. so i will try to get on asap but i cant guarantee that. so just bear with me kay!?**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S I did a small amount of revising to chap 3.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Yugioh blah blah blah, I own Meredith and Lawrence though.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 5: My life is a living Hell

(A.N. Kay so think is going to be in the view of Meredith now. just a heads up!)

* * *

I fell asleep in my uncle's arms that night. I really don't know what got into me, why I was so scared, why... and even with uncle Max having powers, he didn't know, until then anyway, how much I disliked being by myself.

********

"Meredith... hello earth to Meredith... MEREDITH!"

"Whoa what?" My head turned quickly right and left. I spotted Tea and Yuugi looking at me with worried looks. "Who yelled at me?"

"I did. Meredith somethings wrong I mean you've hardly spoken in three days. It's Friday! Be happy." She said.

I just kind of looked at her. I guess I had to admit that I hadn't truly been myself lately. I didn't tell them about my parents and my baby sibling on the way.

At that moment the bell rang, making all three of us jump. Our old and very boring teacher, Mr. Simmons, came into class.

"Good morning children!"

"Good morning Mr. Simmons." The class replied in a monotone. I didn't even reply, just looked at the man who should retire.

"Get your Algebra 2 books and we'll begin today's lesson!" There was a shuffling of books and binders and calculators being grabbed. "Today we are learning about Parent Functions," he said while passing out the notes. My eyes shifted to the right to look at Yuugi who sat next to me. He was concentrating very hard on the piece of paper in front of him, his pen flying across it. I just sighed and looked at the outdated chalkboard.

I heard a small thud on my desk, i looked and it was a note, i didn't need to look to see who it was from.

_'Hi!'_

_***_

'_Yuugi, I didn't know you still wrote notes.'_

_'EgyptFreak101'_

I signed it my old pen name from when we wrote notes in grade school. A smile touched my lips and I passed it back. "Now each parent function has a different family as we would like to say, and those families are, constant, linear, quadratic, cubic, square root and absolute value..."

Another thud on my desk.

'_I'm worried about you. Tell me what's wrong!?'_

_'PuzzleGeek12'_

_***_

_'Nothing is wrong! I'm just tired... and I already know this stuff.'_

_'EgyptFreak101'_

I folded it back up and passed it to Yuugi. "Miss. Jones,"

"Yes Mr. Simmons?"

"Would you like to tell the class the key coordinate points in finding a cubic function?" He looked down at me from where he was standing on the right side of my desk.

"Of course sir. You see a cubic function has five major points, (0,0), (1,1), (-1,-1), (2,8), and (-2,-8)." I had counted them off on my fingers, "Am I correct sir?" I asked, knowing I was right.

"Why y-yes you are... anyway, who would like to tell me the domain and range of a cubic..."

Thud. I grabbed it and opened it.

'_Meredith I know y-_

_wow... you really do know this stuff. Good job!'_

_'PuzzleGeek12'_

_***_

_'Well what can I say? I'm supposed to be in pre-calculus but the counselor thought that it would be a good idea for me to re-take it. So here i am!'_

_'EgyptFreak101'_

Back to Yuugi again. "Okay class, for homework i would like you to do pages 71-73 numbers 11-27 and 31-58. Have a good day and weekend." with that he sat back in his chair. I looked at Yuugi.

"And how much of that lesson did you get?" I raised an eyebrow at him. His cheeks slightly reddened. "Haha it's okay, I'll teach you later." Yuugi laughed with me.

********

"Finally lunch!" I said, this day had been a nightmare! A living hell in my opinion. "Ah, I have math, two chapters in history to do notes in, a chapter in chemistry to write notes on, vocab and act two of Romeo and Juliet to read and answer questions in English! AH!" I through my hands up, "This day can't get any worse!"

"Meredith don't say that!" Tea warned, "You could jinx yourself." And of course as she said that someone tripped and their juice spilt all over me.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" The small girl said. I put my hands up.

"It's okay. it was just an accident." I looked at Yuugi and Tea, "I'm going to the bathroom to clean up." I heard their mumbled responses and walked away into the school building.

"Had a bad day?" A cold but unbelievably sexy voice asked as I entered.

"I really don't need this right now!" I whispered. I turned to confront Seto Kaiba. "What do you want? And two I don't need this." I started walking for the bathroom.

"I was just corious. My little brother would like to know when his favorite singer had a bad day." I stopped and looked up at him.

"Singer? I'm not a singer."I quickened my pace, the bathroom was at the end of the hall.

"So you don't lead the band called Norma?" He slowly walked behind me.

I faced him, "How much do you know?" I glared at him. And his favorite smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, you lead a band called Norma, you live with your uncle Maxmillion Pegasus, and your mother is three months pregnant." he stated.

"Okay, well, your mother died during childbirth with your brother Mokuba, your father died in a car accident, and you took your stepfather's company at 15 and he disappeared not long after." I saw shock in his eyes, but his face remained neutral. "Look, we can finish this discussion later okay?" I started walking.

"What about tonight at eight." I stopped, "I could pick you up?"

"Seven, I don't eat dinner after eight." I looked over my shoulder.

"What do you eat after eight?" He asked. I could plainly see where this was going.

"Dessert."

"Fine I'll pick you up at 6:30 tonight." He gave a small wave and a smirk and walked a away.

I stood there in front of the bathroom for a moment. "What did I just do?" I walked in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, "AH! MY LIFE IS A LIVING HELL!!!" I shouted to the air.

* * *

**Okay *pant, pant* done! *pant pant* So yeah! Review and tell me how i did with seto... did i make in too human??? in a way??? Okay BF122 Over & OUT! (4 now!)**


End file.
